


Ap-Pea-sement

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [53]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Agent Pee, Bad Puns, Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: "Perry the Platypus!" you gasp, mock scandalised. "Youpea'don mycouch!"





	Ap-Pea-sement

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.

"Perry the Platypus!" you gasp, mock scandalised. "You _pea'd_ on my _couch_!"

All you'd expected was an eyeroll. Maybe for him to flick a pea at you, from the romantic seafood penne you'd painstakingly prepared. But instead...

He flinches back, panic in his eyes, and reaches for his watch.

Heart in your throat, you catch his paw, squeezing tight. "Whatever you're thinking, Perry the Platypus, you're wrong, I would _never_ -"

Grimacing, he jabs at your chest. _You scared me._

"What did you _think_ I meant?"

He shakes his head, burrowing into your side. _Not telling._ Then he steals your penne.

**Author's Note:**

> Perry the Platypus peed on a couch once and I will never let anyone forget it.


End file.
